


奇迹之雨

by PowerfulDecontaminationSoap



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, Master有点抖S
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap/pseuds/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap
Summary: 第一次写Maskai的车，写得很愉快！车速还是有点高，系好安全带XD





	奇迹之雨

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写Maskai的车，写得很愉快！车速还是有点高，系好安全带XD

又一道闪电劈过，沉闷的雷声从远处喑哑地传来，夏夜的大雨裹着狂风倾盆而下，四面的窗户被撼动得吱嘎作响，整间公寓仿佛被扔进了一个无边际的水幕，被来自四方的自然之力通透而彻底地涮洗。  
Kaito在房子里跑了一圈，再次检查了一下所有的窗户都牢牢关好后，啪嗒一下关掉了唯一的客厅灯，拖着一床薄被飞快地蹿到了临窗的沙发上，一双蓝眼睛在午夜的黑暗中闪闪发光，以一种观摩自然奇观的架势，好奇地期待着下一次可以将一切照成银色的闪电。  
他确实没怎么见过雷阵雨，他才被启用不到半年，虽然来自网络的庞大数据已经让他拥有一个成年人基本的认知，但理论是一回事，经验又是一回事。在此之前，他对“雨”的感性认识，仅限于刷车时抱着头躲在Master的车里。  
——不过大自然的东西果然比洗车行的更奇妙。Kaito用胳膊环住膝盖。如果不是Master今晚回来，他真想就在沙发上就着雨过一夜。他的Master周五的时候突然接到消息说家里有“急事”，连夜被召回了老家，搞得他的一颗心也跟着吊着。结果第二天早上洗漱的时候就收到Master发来的四个大字“艹是相亲”，惹得他笑到差不点咽了牙膏。  
他的Master是个拥有直男思维直男审美在一家直男为主的公司上班的直男工程师，据他表述，Kaito是“一个朋友”送来的生日的礼物。虽说现在的直男已经是一种比女人更谜的谜之群体，但Kaito的数据库中并不包含人类那些对直男的根深蒂固的误解和偏见，以致于Master热情邀请他一起泡个小澡，喝个小酒，看个电影，做个爱做的事时，他也没多想就愉快同意。  
虽然Master看起来小心翼翼，一直叮嘱“我们的事不要对外人说”，Kaito依然觉得他是多虑。这个世界或许对他们人类来说很平凡，但对他来说就是一个奇迹，他热爱这里，热爱能够带他体验除了唱歌之外的种种生活的Master，他喜欢跟Master玩这玩那，不明白为什么别的Kaito整天只想着唱歌。  
他觉得自己哪里有点不一样，曾暗搓搓地对照说明书一点一点地查，发现自己除了脑子里缺一根筋以外其他都对——啊不不不确切地说，是他发现了一个往回传用户隐私数据的隐秘端口，别人是开着的，而他的是关的，他试着打开，但是打开无果，他试着删除，结果真TM给删了。  
不过这点小事Kaito并不会放在心上，他最近更为关心的是他Master的终身大事问题。他的Mas不止一次跟他抱怨过自己并不想结婚，并不想生个自己的后代并强迫ta跟自己一样体验这个操蛋的世界，然而无奈家里的老人一直轮番上阵密集催促，实在难以招架。作为永远和Master站一条战线的坚定伙伴，Kaito一来就迅速成了Mas的绝佳掩护，专业在电话里扯谎说他今晚又跟某女性朋友出去了之类之类，细节丰富情节生动逻辑合理无懈可击（该人实则蹲在厕所打游戏）。  
门口响起急促的脚步声，应该是Master回来了。Kaito一骨碌起来想下地找拖鞋，结果太黑找不到，慌乱之中摸到茶几上的电池蜡烛，一把按亮。恰好门锁转动，他还没来得及跟他的Master说一句“欢迎回来”就迎来刚迈进门的人类的一阵哀嚎：“卧槽又停电了吗！”  
一分钟后，灯火通明的房间。  
“你脑子进水啊不开灯点蜡烛！我还以为又断电了！”  
Kaito蹲在地上帮全身湿透的Mas拽掉靴子，露着牙笑：  
“我想看闪电！特别是你说的那种球状闪电。”  
“傻啊你，那种玩意是奇迹，你一万辈子也遇不到一次，死心吧！”  
“可我觉得这个世界充满奇迹啊！”  
“你只是沉迷奇迹暖暖吧！”  
Kaito笑笑把雨靴放在一边，跟他的Mas在一起他经常忘记自己不是人类而是vocaloid。他不清楚这样的关系是什么，他只知道，和Mas在一块儿，即使只有两个人也有很多有趣的事情可做，比如……  
“Masuta……一会儿是想先吃饭还是先洗澡啊？”  
“嗯？没有第三个选项了吗？”  
“什么第三个选项？”  
“嘁，果然是脑子缺根筋吗！”  
好吧这个真想不出来第三个选项，Kaito想。他删端口的事情被Mas知道后，后者就缺德地把它当成下半辈子的快乐源泉，动不动就拿来做文章。不过Kaito大人大量不去计较，谁叫自己浑身上下就那么点生理缺陷呢。  
Kaito不知自己是什么时候在沙发上睡着的，有可能是因为Master洗澡洗得过于漫长。他稍微恢复意识时在一双手把他打横抱起来，轻放到卧室柔软的床上时。他闭着眼睛没有醒，只是舒服地翻了个身，发出了一小声慵懒的哼哼。  
“嘿，我不在这几天，你把房子收拾过了？”  
混沌中，熟悉的声音和味道贴过来，虽然只有几个月的相处时间，但Kaito对这个男人的身体异常地熟悉敏感。而这句话，则让他一下子清醒起来。  
“嗯……”他闭着眼睛，假装没有反应，却难以抑制地偷偷弯起嘴角。在Mas回老家之前，他们刚刚狼狈地被上一个房东突然停租扫地出门，好不容易又找到一处住所，Mas在上班和家事之余仅仅有把东西随便一堆的力气。他趁Mas不在这几天，花了大力气终于把这里布置得像个人样，期待能得到Master归来后的一句表扬。虽然他的Mas第一时间没有察觉有点小遗憾，但看在他是直男的份上原谅他，好歹第二时间察觉了也是好的……  
上方的重量不仅没有移走，反而变本加厉，有温热的手游过来，探进他的睡衣暧昧地摸着他的腰背，身后的声音变得喑哑而湿热：“说……你把套子放在哪里了？”  
——原来是这个意思！  
Kaito醒了一半，差不点气冒烟。不虚虚地夸奖一下就急切地来实际的这样真的好吗！好吧就算你只会下半身思考，我也可以拒绝跟你的思路好吧。  
“不告诉你，我困了。”他闭着眼睛翻了个身，仿佛丝毫不在意对方骚扰一样，坚定要去睡了。  
“没关系你睡你的，我自己来就好。不碍事的。”  
——这是人话吗！为什么还一副宽宏大量不介意的样子啊！Kaito愤怒地一骨碌爬起来，正好撞见Mas恬不知耻的笑脸。  
“哟，清醒啦？来happy一下吧？”  
“我拒绝——”  
话音未落就被钳住了手腕结结实实压回了床上。这一出力度有点大，Kaito被撞得七荤八素，甚至有点想哭。他虽然喜欢Master，但他并不是每天都有情绪去做。而且可怕之处在于，他的Mas太过了解他，收拾他更是大有一套。Kaito的床上功夫完全是由Mas启蒙，并且一手调教出来的。他的一切偏好和弱点都被他的Mas精准地掌握，只要那个人想，就可以把他折磨得生不如死还一点伎俩也使不出。所以即使关系已经非常亲密，Kaito有时也很怕Mas，怕被他欺负得毫无自我，颜面尽失。  
Kaito走神间，Master将一手插入他干净有光泽的短发，微微托举起他的后脑，以继续把他压制在身下的姿势强硬地亲吻他，似乎觉察到了身下人的不专心，力道凶狠而专制，让Kaito除了张开嘴接受之外别无选择。仿佛要生吞了他的Vocaloid一般，Master跳过了唇齿摩挲的程序，舌头长驱直入欺进他的口腔捕获他的，牢牢地吮吸住后，牵引它来到自己的嘴里，翻来覆去碾磨揉弄压榨。  
Kaito发出一声痛苦的呻吟。被迫大张的下颌已经开始酸痛，而舌头仿佛要被那个人拔掉一般，传来筋肉拉扯的诡异痛感。他惊恐万分地地开始挣扎，终于使得上方的男人发了些许慈悲，放开他的舌，转而意犹未尽地深深浅浅地攫取他口腔里的津液。  
“怎么了今天？我还没上你，就一副被我强奸过了的样子？”  
看Kaito一脸狼狈几乎要哭了的模样，Master笑着，贴合着他的嘴唇对他轻轻说话。手却不安分地爬上他的胸口，挑逗地夹起他一边的xx。Kaito被这样的言语和动作刺激得满脸发烫，眼泪更是不争气地想要往外分泌。他不知道自己这是怎么了，明明Master还是老样子，以前也经常恶劣地边做边说些过分的话，明明他也经常觉得很受用，觉得是一种情趣，为什么今天偏偏这么没来头地沮丧……  
开心一点。他在心里告诫自己。只是想得到一句表扬而已，不算什么事，一点都不算。  
“Kaito？”Master捏了一把他，又把他拉回现实。他这才发现自己的睡衣已经大敞，几乎已经是半裸，而他的Master虽然衣着整齐，可下半身的某样器官已经隔着薄薄的布料坚硬地抵在自己腿上。他反射性地并拢腿往后缩，透过自己浓密的暗色的睫毛，畏惧地瞟向他的Master。  
“Kaito，我好想你……”此时的Master已然完全没功夫去觉察他的vocaloid微妙的变化，他眼中已然染上情欲，粗重地喘息着，嘴巴啃咬着Kaito的胸口，手继续摸向下，以色情的姿势塞入Kaito的内裤，抓住他的器官急躁地搓弄起来。  
Kaito咬着牙不漏出呻吟，但脸颊和耳朵不顾意志地迅速变红。Master显然知道他喜欢被碰哪里，此刻他加大力道吮吸着他一侧的ru首，用牙齿把它提起来，像咬软糖一样细细地碾磨拉扯。埋在裆部的另一只手已经从最初的挑拨变成露骨的撸动了。  
“……我这几天，每时每刻都在想你，明明才分开两天，可怎么感觉像过了两年……”Master热烈地磨蹭着Kaito的皮肤，贪婪地吸取他的味道：“我想你的每一处，想你哭想你笑，想你叫我‘Masuta’，想你被我cao得乱七八糟……”  
“Ma、masu……啊，请不……”Kaito终于叫出声来，感觉自己的思路一根根叫嚣着熔断。Master的话把他搞得浑身羞耻地烧了起来，方才的怨气渐渐被掩盖，以往的欢爱的场景层出不穷地冒出。他开始不受控制地幻想他狠狠插进来的滋味，那种感觉……又快乐又疼痛，又可怕又甜美，像楔子一样深深嵌入他的脑海，一辈子都难以忘怀。  
Master胡乱抹了一把额头的汗，粗暴地剥掉Kaito的内裤，埋下头去把它的东西整个含入口中。Kaito被裹住的那一刻兴奋得叫出了声，身体激动得瑟瑟激颤。他微微挺起自己的胯部，急切地索要更多的疼爱。  
他腿间的男人沉默着，卖力地将他的下体纳入唇舌来回往复吞吐撩拨。他很坏，先全力把他的vocaloid撩起来，在他马上就要到达时故意停下，然后待他稍微冷却一点时，又集中而密集地刺激他。  
“Ma、masuta……不、不要这样……让我……”  
几回合的折腾令Kaito眼泪直流晕头转向，他在枕头上胡乱地晃着脑袋，乞求他的Mas放他一马。  
“舒服吗？想要吗？”Master终于吐出话来，一边愈演愈烈地加快动作。  
“想、想……求……”  
“——那就给我舔呀！”  
Master的嘴角勾出一个奸计得逞的坏笑，迅速放开Kaito的下体，把他整个人从床边推到了地上强迫他跪下，然后掀起自己的浴袍，早已硬挺的器官结实地贴上了Kaito的脸，然后快速地顶进了他的嘴巴。  
这一系列转折太快，Kaito被喂满的时候还没反应过来，等他意识到地位反转的时候已经晚了。他别无选择，只能强压下自己的欲火，噙着眼泪呜咽着，顺从地努力开始自己嘴巴的动作。  
“牙齿，收回去一点。我上次怎么教你的？”Master坐在床边，单手慢慢玩弄着Kaito漂亮的蓝发，看似温柔地轻声指导。  
Kaito含糊地答应着，赶紧撮起嘴唇避开牙齿，生怕哪里伺候不周换来更奇怪的戏弄。人类雄性茂盛的毛发扎着他的脸传来细微的刺痛感，过于强烈的荷尔蒙气氛令他不敢睁开眼睛。他不敢懈怠，笨拙地使出浑身解数为他的Master服务。  
“你真可爱。”Master满意地给出夸奖，不过下一秒他很快失去了耐心，一把抓住Kaito的发顶把他固定，抬起身体主动地在他嘴里抽/插起来。  
“唔！嗯！唔唔——”Kaito整个人被提得几乎半跪起来，被迫仰头迎合着Master的侵犯，他纤细的脖子被迫随着Mas的动作一下下后仰，喉咙里发出凌乱的呜咽，来不及吞咽的唾液随着嘴角留下，又滴在布满濡湿细汗的白皙的大腿上。  
“该死！”Master在几次粗暴的进出后，猛然将Kaito推开到一边，自己弓着身子粗重地喘气：“差不点被你弄she了，你太撩人了，混蛋。”  
被称作“撩人”的Kaito颓然坐在地上，捂着嘴巴抽噎着，缩在那里全然不知所措。  
“愣着干嘛，找套去！不然想我直接上你？”  
Kaito慌忙爬起来，他体验过Mas不经润滑直接上他的恐怖，那种感觉太过苦楚，他不想再经历第二次。所以此刻他完全放弃了藏匿套子这种自掘坟墓的做法，乖乖地跌跌撞撞跑到床的另一边，手忙脚乱地抓出一个盒子一个瓶子，忙不迭地回来交到他的Master手上。  
后者只看了半眼，便把它们扔回床上：“自己弄给我看。”  
Kaito发出一声痛苦的抽噎，他透过凌乱的刘海偷偷瞟他的Master，指望着他撤回命令，或者表示这只是个玩笑。  
“慢着，”Master果然开口了，不过他只是移去了Kaito刚才翻东西的柜子，从里面拖出来个带着毛绒尾巴的假阳具，扔向Kaito：“把这个也塞进去。”  
Kaito的心情降到冰点，最后的希望也变成暗淡的绝望，他咬着嘴唇不让自己哭，沮丧地努力伸出颤动的手，一手拿起瓶子用嘴咬开，另一只手绕到后面，试图自己帮自己做准备。  
这项活计，他从来没有亲自做过，而他的Master此刻只是靠在床头欣赏，似乎没有分毫的意愿来帮忙。Kaito在靠床的地毯上跪着，尽可能地减少自己的下体暴露到Mas视线中的比例，他正在试着把那根硅胶的物件推进去，但不知是不是润滑液弄多了还是自己太紧张，每次放进去都会滑出来，努力数次都以失败告终。他的后背冒出细密的汗，血液冲击得大脑嗡嗡作响，意识停转，一片空白。  
“那么麻烦？”不知过了多久，床单窸窸窣窣地挪动了一阵，有温暖有力的手伸过来拉他上床，他抬起泪眼朦胧的脸对上Master带笑意的黑色的眸子。在他刚刚感到被救赎而松了一口气时，一只手突然一转摸来握住了玩具，然后用力把它一推到底。  
“啊——！！！”突如其来的疼痛让Kaito发出高声调的惨叫，他的身体剧烈地弓起来，还一点准备都没有，就被粗硬的工具凶残地撑开捅到了底。  
“别、别……啊啊啊！”他惊恐地恳求着，可惜毫不奏效。没有等他习惯后面，他的Master猛然用口腔包裹住了他的前面，一边操控着那个东西更加无情地进出，不给他片刻的舒缓，更遑论哪怕一秒的主动权。  
“啊、啊，别、求求……呃啊！”Kaito七零八落地哭着，痛感和快感像洪水一样狂暴地袭来，他狠狠地抓挠着Master的胸和背，分不清痛和爽那个更大一点。夹杂着疼痛的快感如海浪一样一波一波袭来，他再也无法忍受一秒，终于在快要决堤之时，放声大哭了起来。  
他先是感觉到Master停止了前后的动作，下一刻才意识到自己的失态，但是他已经无力自控，痛苦暂时消失，双腿微弱地打着颤，随着逐渐濡湿的股间，舒服和快乐从下腹慢慢弥漫到了全身。他紧绷的身体虚软下来，累到什么都不想做。有半分钟的时间，他闭着眼睛，思绪涣散到虚无而又安宁的快乐。  
然后他睁开眼睛，差不点吓到失禁——他的Master胸前都是血红的挠痕，正在拿着纸巾擦着眼镜，而他脸上和眼睛上溅满的是白色的——  
Kaito心脏停跳一拍，不顾身体的酸痛一骨碌爬起来：“对对对对不起！我我我不是故意……”  
Master平静地瞥了他一眼，一言不发地将擦了一半的眼镜远远地扔到桌边，背过他去窸窸窣窣动作了一阵后，回过身重新面向他，做了个手势示意他过来。  
Kaito偷瞄了一眼他蓄势待发的性器，感到一阵凉意从脊椎骨窜上来，他咽了一口口水，畏惧地往后挪到了床边，然后转身就跑。  
不幸的是他的人类Master比他更快，他被狠狠地拽着一边的脚踝拖回来，下颌重重的地磕到床铺边缘，腰部被提起来，还没容他反应再多一秒，臀部就挨了一巴掌，然后一个灼热的、比刚才的尺寸更可怕的东西便长驱直入凶狠地插了进来。  
“啊啊啊——不、不、啊啊啊啊啊！”他尖声地叫出来，声音变了调，再次丢脸地被填满的痛苦让他一瞬间觉得灵魂都被顶出了体外。  
“痛、不、Mas……不要、太疼了，不——要啊！！”他不成句地胡乱哭喊着，可丝毫改变不了眼下的凄惨。之前的行为和言语他都能忍，但他最受不了，也是最讨厌的就是这个：Master在他高潮之后紧接着上他。那种痛，仿佛能把他一切的性的快乐都抵消干净。没有了情欲的滋润，此刻的交合几乎就是一个单纯的强奸，他感觉不到任何被填满的充实和快感，只觉得自己的后方仿佛是一个血肉模糊的洞，被可怕的钝器无情地捣来捣去，一塌糊涂。  
“嗯，嗯嗯……Masu……对不起！我错了！对不起！请停……”  
Master没有接话，更没有停，他沉默着，激烈地大力抽出又顶进，肆无忌惮地宣泄淫乱的肉欲。他的vocaloid洁白的身躯，趴在那里挨艹的样子，像成熟的桃子一样粉嫩又丰满的臀部，紧致湿热丝绒一般质感的内里，都让他癫狂不已。他毫不留情地一次又一次地将自己深深夯入其中，不忘适时补几巴掌，在他白玉一样的皮肤上留下淡红的自己手掌样的图章。  
Master在一次彻底的进占后俯下身，贴上他汗津津的脊背，在他纤细的肩颈处忘情地反复啃咬，留下自己的齿印。Kaito不知怎么的，竟扭过头来用他带着泪的湖泊般的蓝眼睛回看。那个饱含谴责、羞耻和委屈的眼神，让他更加躁动了几分。他放开他的脖子，用双手固定住他的胯骨，不顾他的vocaloid拔高的痛呼，用最大的力度狠狠地迅速拔出又纳入，在释放前一秒，他放了Kaito的腰，掰过他的脑袋，一手扯下套子，将自己的jing液毫无忌惮地尽数she在了他的脸上。  
Kaito闭着眼睛，温顺地任Master对他做出格的事。白色的液体慢慢地淌落他精致的、柔软的带着红晕和细汗的脸。那个画面太过淫靡，逐渐从激情中冷却下来的Master一度自己都有点想转过脸回避。但是他还是很快抓紧时机得寸进尺回来，将逐渐软掉的性器送进了Kaito嘴里，后者乖巧地张开嘴，用软滑的舌舔着顶端，一点一点帮他清理掉最后的残余，吞咽下去。  
“你喜欢，对吗？”  
“嗯，嗯……”  
“说，你是我的。”  
“……我是你的，Masuta。”  
他很满意，耐心地等待Kaito缓慢地完成最后的工作，然后从他嘴里撤出，翻身下地去弄热毛巾打算为他清理。  
他回来时，Kaito已经蜷在那里睡着了。他摇摇头苦笑，果然是把他搞得太累了吗？不过他还是爬过去，借着床头灯昏黄的光线，为他轻轻擦脸擦身，甚至检查了他刚才进入的地方是否有裂口和伤痕。  
此时已临近午夜，窗外的雷雨不仅丝毫没有停歇，反而愈加狂躁，狂风和闪电交替席卷，在黑夜的袒护下无边肆虐。Kaito呼吸绵长，已经进入深度的睡眠，Master确认他没有伤到后，将毛巾一扔到在床边。尽管身体疲惫，他却再次失眠。  
今天确实有些做过分了，Kaito的身体应该会为此难受好几天？自己也是鲁莽，欠他一句赞赏他收拾屋子的表扬，也欠他一句又没有好好做爱的道歉。不过明天认真照顾他，请他吃一大顿ice，下班多陪陪他，他应该能原谅我吧……  
他知道自己混蛋，可是每次烦闷不堪无从排解，就又控制不住通过欺负Kaito来发泄。这次的他闹心的动机奇low无比，又是那点陈芝麻烂谷子的破事。他找对象的事被家里催促再三，已经令他怀疑自己患上了恐婚症。尤其这次，老家的亲戚竟以“父母生病”为借口骗回去再次搞相亲时，他已经快到了情绪崩溃的边缘。  
他是家里的长子，他们全家都把携老扶幼开枝散叶传宗接代养家糊口的重望压在他身上，可是他却一直一而再再而三地辜负众望。他离开家里多年，身世普通没什么社会资源，靠读书读来的手艺磕磕绊绊，带来了一些积蓄，但是依然不足以为他换来一个落脚点。现在父母逐渐老去，妹妹还在高中叛逆。他也不知道家族的未来在哪里。社会进展到他们这代人的阶段，阶层逐渐明晰，通过努力过上好日子的论调在他们眼前被一个又一个的实例残酷地证明为骗局，生存成本一路飙升，直到结婚生子也成了普通人的一种奢侈。他周围同层次的年轻人有些索性放弃，每天沉浸在酒精、滥交、飞叶子里。  
他不愿意涉足这些东西，曾考虑过随便找个人凑合过什么的，可他又偏偏读了点书，文化带来的傲气又让他太不甘心。他也曾赌气过，想领养个孩子让他们闭嘴算了，但是，妹妹出生之后他各种被强加的带孩任务让他无比厌恶小孩，他甚至对那些少女vocaloid避之唯恐不及，从而怪异地爱上了Kaito这种男v。  
他的转机是在见到实体的Kaito之后。他中意这样一种东西，终于费尽心思花费重金折腾到一纸许可，搞来一个，又找程序员朋友切断他回传数据的通道。把他当成一个彻头彻尾的伴侣来养。  
目前事情还没败露，而且他的傻Kaito竟然也是个程序鬼才，直接把那个通道删掉了。  
他的朋友曾经质疑过这样的方式能否靠得住，不过被他怼回去了，说人比机器不靠谱多了。  
他现在过得很好，养Kaito的花销很小，得到的陪伴可能会是长及一生的。只要这个Kaito不离他而去，他应该会很幸福。家里那边暂时不摊牌，他想先拖着再看。目前偶尔四面八方的压力也许会令他陷回低落，不过只要回来狠狠吸一把Kaito，他大概率又会重新振作起来。  
“Masuta……aisu……”  
旁边的Kaito翻了个身，喃喃地说起了梦话。  
他来劲起来，他的Kaito很爱说梦话，他也热衷于跟他对话，有时真的能骗出回答。  
“你喜欢ice还是喜欢我？”  
“……”  
“你喜欢aisu还是喜欢Masuta？”  
“aisu……嗯……”  
“什么？”  
“aisu……怎么能比上Masuta……”  
“算你识相。”  
他笑起来。Kaito这货跟他不一样，他不是人类，永远不懂人类社会的复杂，他每天只要负责眼睛里充满惊奇，感慨这个世界是造物带来的奇迹就够了。  
“喂，”他又想起来什么一样，捅捅Kaito：“你相信奇迹吗？”  
“嗯？嗯……”  
“我不相信。”他枕着自己手臂，望向窗帘缝隙透进来的闪电之光：“不过我捍卫你相信奇迹的权利。”  
Kaito没有接话，好像又睡沉了，Master为他拉上被子，自己也躺下滑进被子里去，用自己的额头贴紧Kaito散落在枕边的蓝色发丝，安宁地闭上眼睛。  
与此同时，在离他们的公寓数千米远的苍穹，一颗明亮的红色球状物体陡然从云层中降临到世间，像个幽灵一般，借着雨幕逡巡跳动，冷眼观察这个世界。很快，幽灵结束它的盘旋，用凌厉的呼啸声宣告自己的诞生，又以极快的速度消失不见。

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事里人和v关注的根本问题是不一样的。Mas忙着生存，因为他要反抗自己在这个分级社会中的渺小命运，而Kai忙着观察世界，因为在自然面前整个人类都是渺小的，比如发生球状闪电这种自然奇迹时。  
> 不过他们可以在一起！可以有真爱！（不只是你沉迷maskai


End file.
